As physical elements come together to form a connected system, there have been numerous innovations in connector technologies, from mechanically connecting any two inanimate objects together all the way to connecting sophisticated and costly technology-rich devices of today. Yet, the methodology and the act of making physical connections have remained fundamentally the same. Traditionally users of such physical elements attach them together by locating them individually and connecting them together manually through connectors or extension wires and forcing the connectors together to form a physically secure connection.
As connectors of the future require more pins, finer granularity and higher performance, such actions of humans pushing connectors together while misaligned using misappropriate amount of force distribution are the leading cause of an increasing amount of damage to high performance connectors, rendering their attached high-priced physical component damaged or useless.
Additionally, theft of information using standardized or proprietary connectors is facilitated by the connectors' lack of intelligence and inability to assess threats and protect residing information on any device accessible via a physical connector. Furthermore, security risks to any and all systems further accessible by that given device is enhanced by the physical connectors' inability to distinguish among allowed and disallowed connectors, devices, connections or connection times.